All's well that ends well
by detectivecaz
Summary: Bond has been up to his usual antics of destroying everything in sight, causing M to give her usual rant, about him not following orders. When he hears the disappointment in her voice, he knows he has gone too far. He is determined to get back into her good graces, and he knows just the way to do it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I can't believe i'm posting this fic lol, yet here it is. *chuckles* I'll apologise in advance for it.  
**

* * *

M made her way back to her office, grumbling about incompetent agents, and government officials calling her for a meeting that they could easily have told her in a memo.

She never noticed most of the personnel move out her way as they saw her walk past. They could tell by the look in her face she was in a foul mood.

Then there was Bond, she did not know how many times she ordered him not to destroy everything in his path, but he does it anyway. She had left him in her office and told him to stay there until she got back.

Upon reaching her door, she let out a sigh before entering. M saw Bond look in her direction. Giving him a disapproving look, she closed the door before turning her attention back to him.

"I don't know how many times I've told you, you can't just go destroying everything in your path Bond. I'm your boss; your supposed to follow orders not bloody ignore them! Don't even bother saying anything to try and deny it!"

She pinched the bridge of her nose; she did not want to have to deal with this on top of everything else. She moved over to her sofa she kept in her office and sat down, watching as Bond walked over and sat next to her.

"Sometimes I think you do it on purpose, just to see how far you can go before I finally snap."

Bond could hear the defeat and disappointment in her voice. He knew himself that he should not cause so many damages, the guilt from his actions started to creep up on him. He could not stand it when she was disappointed in him, it was worse than when she was shouting. He needed to get back in her good graces, and he knew how. He advanced towards her and made his move, unaware that Tanner was just outside.

Tanner stood outside her office door, hearing M's raised voice, and by the sounds of it, she was giving Bond her usual rant. Trying to get a word in anywhere when she was in that mood was minor and he often wondered, if Bond liked causing her grief on purpose. He shook his head and reached out his hand to knock on her door.

_"Bond, for Christ sake, that's enough."_

He let his hand drop to his side and leaned in closer to the door. He could faintly hear the breathlessness in her voice and was about to intervene when her voice stopped him.

_"What am I going to do with you?" _

The fondness in her tone was unmistakable; he knew that M could show her sentimental side towards Bond, which made him wonder what they where up too.

_"You always like it when i stroke you, don't you Bond?" _

His eyes widened and could feel heat rise on his cheeks as his face started to flush. He now knew what they where up to, he could not believe M was in a relationship with Bond of all people. Not to mention having sex in her office. He should not be listening to this, she was his boss, but he was rooted to the spot in shock but also intrigue.

_"For goodness sake, put it in?"_

He only hoped she remembered to delete the CCTV footage from her office, so no one would find out about her being in a relationship with one of her agents. He heard her let out a groan.

"_Bond will you move already? This position is not exactly comfortable at my age." _

He definitely should not be listening to this. He would not be able to look her in the face for god knows how long. He could feel his eyes widen when he heard her give a sigh then let out a moan.

_"Good boy, I knew you could follow orders." _

Tanner took a step back when he heard the sound of the sofa start to hit against the wall in a steady rhythm, trying to distance himself from her door.

_"Christ Bond. I always forget how big you are."_

The file could wait until later, he had heard more than enough. He was still in shock that he didn't hear the footsteps that were approaching.

"Well, well, well. I never took you for an eavesdropper Tanner."

Startled, he quickly turned round and felt his eyes widen when he saw who the voice belonged to.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's the matter Tanner? It looks like you've seen a ghost."

Tanner was lost for words. He was looking at the amused face of James Bond.

"How did you get there?"

The confusion in his voice caused Bond to look at him as if he was crazy, but also held amusement.

"I walked in the door. Are you sure you're alright Tanner?"

Not answering him, he turned back round to M's office and knocked on the door and waited for M to tell him to enter.

He opened the door and stepped in her office, with Bond following him. He looked around the room and saw M on the sofa fully dressed, with a large chocolate Labrador with bright blue eyes staring back at him.

Tanner looked between the dog, Bond and M, he could have hit himself for jumping to conclusions.

The dog jumped off the sofa and made its way over to Tanner wagging its tail as it went, before jumping up on him with two paws resting on his arms.

"Have you started hiring dogs instead of bodyguards now M?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Bond, get down!"

The two men looked on as the dog placed its paws back on the ground at M's strict tone and made it's way back over to her.

"Now sit."

Bond sat on the ground beside M and rested his head on top of her legs.

"You named the dog Bond!"

M turned to look to the human Bond and smirked into herself.

"Yes, when I first got him I needed a name. It was only when he started to destroy most of my possessions that I knew he had the same tendencies as you. Only difference is, he can follow simple orders. Unlike another Bond I know."

Bond's eyes widened in disbelieve, she was comparing him to a bloody dog.

"What is it you wanted Tanner?"

"What? Oh it was to hand you the latest expenses report you asked for."

M let out a sigh, "Very well, place it on my desk and I'll look over it later."

Bond watched as Tanner did what M requested, even though he looked uncomfortable. He looked back and forth between M and the dog, everything clicked into place, and he let out a grin.

"What are you grinning at Bond?"

"Is that why you where waiting outside Tanner?" Bond sniggered looking at him and ignoring M's question.

Tanner gave a nervous cough and looked away.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" She could feel herself losing patience.

"It seems that what ever you were saying to canine Bond there, Tanner caught the conversation and the poor bloke probably thought it was me."

M watched as his shoulders shook in laughter, while she saw Tanner looking uncomfortable trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"What exactly did you hear Tanner?"

"Just that Bond likes it when you stroke him, and that you always forget how big he is."

That sent Bond into fits of laughter, and he could feel tears leak from his eyes."

"For Christ sake Bond, give it a rest already." She snapped at him.

Canine Bond gave out a whine at her tone. She looked down to him and sighed.

"Not you, him." She pointed over to the giggling idiot. Canine Bond licked her hand, before M turned to look at Tanner.

"As for you Tanner, you shouldn't assume that what you hear is what is actually happening. I suppose i had better explain what you heard, or thought you heard."

She let out a sigh and looked back to canine Bond who still had his head on her lap.

"I'm blaming you for this; if you hadn't destroyed my rug this morning, I wouldn't be having this conversation."

Turning back to Tanner and Bond, she started to explain.

**A few moments earlier**

_M fell back against the sofa, while Bond started to kiss all over her face. She let a small smile slip at the action, and tried to move her head out the way. She tried to push him away from her, but he was a bloody ton weight. _

_"Bond, for Christ sake, that's enough." The weight of Bond on top of her and her trying to stop him slobbering over her face caused her to become breathless._

_She watched as Bond obeyed and she let out a sigh._

_"What am I going to do with you?"_

_M started to stroke his head, and behind his ears with her fingers. She gave a smile when he leaned into her touch._

_"You always like it when i stroke you, don't you Bond?"_

_He started to pant causing his tongue to stick out; she shook her head at his antics, the dog breath was beginning to get too much for her._

_"For goodness sake, put it in." She watched as Bond's mouth closed and the dog breath was gone._

_Her back started to ache, the sofa although cushioned was not exactly comfortable and the chocolate lab on top of her was not helping matters._

_"Bond will you move already. This position is not exactly comfortable at my age."_

_She let out a sigh of relief as he finally moved off her and sat back on the sofa cushion next to her. She gave a moan as she moved back to sitting in an upright position._

_"Good boy. I knew you could follow orders." She watched as his tail started to wag rapidly from side to side causing it to hit against the back of the sofa._

_"Christ Bond, I always forget how big you are." She took in his appearance; and noticed he took up most of her sofa. It felt like only yesterday he was a small pup._

_She watched as Bond's ears picked up when there was a knock at her door._

**Present Time**

"And that's what basically happened until you two came in. I can understand why you thought what you did. I would probably have thought the same if I was in your situation."

"I apologise for jumping to conclusions M'am. I'll just go." He told them both awkwardly still embarrassed by the whole situation.

"No need for apologies Tanner, but if I was having sex, do you think I would leave my office door unlocked?"

Now that Tanner thought about it, the full situation was stupid; M would never have sex with one of her agents in her office, especially Bond.

"Of course not M'am, I'll remember that for future reference."

"Good, make sure that you do."

Bond and M watched as Tanner left her office and closed the door behind him. Once they heard his footsteps die away, they both erupted in laughter.

"I can't believe our plan actually worked. Tanner's face was a picture. When he saw me behind him, the poor bloke thought he had seen a ghost."

M let out another laugh she would have to check the CCTV footage outside her office later to see his reaction.

"I can't believe he didn't question why I asked for the report for that specific time, I looked over that report weeks ago." She nodded in the direction of her desk.

"There is something I don't get though."

"Oh, and what's that? M enquired looking at him.

How did you manage to get Charlie to answer to Bond?" He watched as she gave him a smirk.

"With these" She showed him the dog treats she had in her hand.

"As well as the fact I called him Bond from time to time at home, so he would get used to the name. Plus he likes me."

Bond shook his head in disbelieve, with the grin still on his face. He watched as M placed the treats in front of Charlie, who started gulping them down.

Walking over to M, he grabbed her hands in his and pulled her to her feet and into his arms.

"So, it seems I need to remind you how big I am M." He gave her an amused grin.

"It would seem that way, and I know how much you like me stroking you."

She reached one hand down to his groin, softly stroking him through his trousers; she could feel his cock starting to harden from her touch. He was like putty in her hands, with the way he responded to her.

"Keep doing that and I won't be held responsible for my actions."

She removed her hand, and wrapped her arm back around his neck.

"I can't wait until we get home then." She played with the hair at the base of his neck.

"By the time I'm through, you won't forget how big I am in a hurry."

M could feel her arousal growing at the prospect, she had no doubt in her mind that he would. She watched as he leaned in close to her ear, his breath sending shivers down her spine.

"And, I'm going to enjoy watching you come undone while I do it."

M's breath hitched and she felt a wave of desire shoot through every part of her body.

"And you say I'm the tease?"

She closed her eyes as she felt Bond place small kisses down her neck, each kiss more electrifying than the last. She moved her head to the side to give him better access. He could smell her perfume, with each kiss he gave her, his own heart beating in his chest at having her flushed tightly against him. He could not get enough of her. He made his way back up her neck, before capturing her lips with his. She let out a moan in pleasure at the sudden move; the sound caused his heart to beat faster and went straight to his groin. Both of them got lost in the intensity of the kiss, enjoying the pleasure that it was causing.

A resounding bark brought them back to the present, causing Bond let out a groan against M's lips before pulling away. Opening their eyes, they looked over to Charlie who was wagging his tail.

"I think… he's jealous." M told him trying to get her breathing under control, looking back at Bond.

He gave a small smile in response "I think you might be right. Thanks for ruining the moment Charlie."

He got another bark in response causing Bond to roll his eyes.

M gave a small smile "Why don't we head home early, and we can continue where we left off."

He turned back to her, and saw the desire in her eyes.

"I have no objection to that." He softly caressed her back with his hands, placing a soft kiss to her lips and felt her give him a smile against his mouth.

"I love it when you decide to bugger the rules and leave early." He told her lingering against her lips.

"What can I say; it seems my husband is rubbing off on me. You are a very bad influence Mr Bond."

"I have been known to rub off on people, especially you and only you Mrs Bond." He whispered in her ear.

She let out a hum in approval "And it had better stay that way."

"You can count on it."

The sincerity and love in his voice, caused her heart to beat faster, she would never tire of moments like this between them.

He gave her one last kiss, before leaning back.

"You had best get your things ready." He told her with a grin.

She left his arms and made her way around the office gathering her things, while Bond watched from the sofa with Charlie enjoying the view.

"What do you think Tanner's reaction would be, if he actually found out we were married?" he asked her in amusement.

She picked up her coat, bag and Charlie's dog lead and walked over to them.

"The poor man would probably faint or his heart would stop in shock."

Bond gave a snigger at the image, and took the dog lead from her and attached it to Charlie's collar.

"I think you may be right there M."

She watched on fondly, as Bond scratched Charlie behind the ears, and started speaking nonsense to him.

"Let's go Bond, there's a bed with our name on it."

It got the reaction she had expected, and she bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

Bond quickly stood up with Charlie following suite and grabbed her hand with his free one. The three of them left the office hand in hand, with Charlie walking by Bond's side.

Neither of them noticed the small video recorder sitting in M's bookshelf that had captured everything that happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Last chapter my dears :) Thank you for all the lovely reviews, favs and follows means a lot :) **

* * *

Q and Moneypenny were watching the footage from M's office, thanks to the small video recorder she had planted earlier when M was at her meeting. She was curious to see for herself what their actual relationship was, well that and she had a bet going with Q. They both laughed when Tanner told M what he had heard. The usually composed man looked so awkward, Moneypenny almost felt sorry for him, almost.

It's really was his own fault. He should have known that M would have found out about his snooping, into why she and Bond were spending so much time together. He wasn't exactly subtle, having seen him trying to eavesdrop on their conversations herself. Moneypenny shook her head, maybe this will teach him not to do it again. He really as too nosy for his own good.

Once Tanner had left, they watched the proceedings between Bond and M. Q rolled his eyes as he saw Moneypenny lean in closer to his laptop screen engrossed in what they were saying, even though it was coming through the speakers.

He shook his head at her antics; he was thankful the room they where in was sound proof. He could not believe she had convinced him to do this, even though he did have to admit, they did make a lovely couple and he always did wonder what it was between them.

He jumped in his seat when Moneypenny let out a squeal when they started to kiss. Q rubbed his ear to try to get the ringing sound to disappear.

"Was that really necessary?"

Money penny looked at him with a smile. "Come on, even you have to admit it's exciting to watch."

He did have to admit it rather was, but he was not going to tell her that. They continued to watch as they broke the kiss and M stated to move around her office collecting her things, while Q took a sip of his coffee.

_"What do you think Tanner's reaction would be, if he actually found out we were married?" _

Q nearly choked on the hot beverage. He figured they may have been together, but married. He sat there in disbelieve, and then let out a groan.

"Shit" he mumbled into himself.

"I knew it! You owe me a hundred pounds Q." She stuck her hand out towards him.

Q let out a grumble and reached for his wallet and took out the five twenty pound notes and handed them over to her. She quickly snatched the notes from his hand, rolled them up and placed them in her bra.

"Pleasure doing business with you. Now, I had best remove the video recorder before M or Bond finds it. While I do that, you had best delete the footage otherwise; both of us will be looking for new jobs."

He would be deleting it all right; M put the fear of God in him. He moved the cursor over to the delete button and was about to click on it when her voice stopped him.

"Wait!"

"What?" he asked her confused as to why she had stopped him.

"Keep the earlier footage with Tanner; it will be good blackmail material." She gave him a grin and wink, before walking away.

Q watched her as she left, before turning to his computer and deleting the footage of what had transpired after Tanner had left her office. He gave a relived sigh once it had deleted.

"All's well that ends well." He said aloud giving a small smile.

Satisfied, he closed the programme window on his computer and turned to the range of tasks that he still had complete.


End file.
